The New Order
by writergirl J
Summary: Harry Potter/SG1 crossover. When life throws Harry another curve ball will Harry be ready to save the Galaxy not just the Earth, and will the SGC be there to back him up?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate sorry.

* * *

The New Order

Prologue

The newly appointed Under Secretary of the Ministry of Magic, Hermione Granger sat slightly behind and to the right of the Minister Amelia Bones who had been in power since the fall of Voldemort seven years before. At the moment they were sitting across from the British muggle governments Prime Minister being debriefed about this top-secret program that the American muggle government had going out of Chyanne Mountain, Colorado Springs.

"So your saying, Minister," asked madam Bones, disbelief evident in her voice. "That the American muggle government has been traveling to other worlds for the past ten years with out the aid of magic?"

"Yes." Agreed the Prime minister his eyes twinkling at them.

"So why are you telling us?" asked Hermione who was also reeling from this new information. While she may have grown up in the muggle world she never even thought that they had come up with this type of technology.

"Ah," said the minister leaning back into his seat. "The British government has been involved in this project for the past four years, specifically the Atlantis project. We have about eighty civilians and military personal on board this project yet not one of them is magical. As you know the British magical community is known house some of the most powerful wizards and witches in the Europe and on whole is the most powerful community in the world, the Americas how ever is one of the weakest."

"That's why they have such a powerful muggle military, to balance the act." Stated Hermione starting to see where this was going.

"Unfortunately." Agreed the Minister. "Because of this the American government has asked us to provide them with a witch or wizard who would be willing to involve themselves in the Stargate Program. In the past years we have been able to get around this request by saying that the wizarding world was still reeling from the last civil war and that to involve one in muggle business could prove to be dangerous, but now that we have given you time to rebuild your community I must impress the urgency of your involvement in this program the American government wont take no for an answer this year."

Madam Bones nodded. "I'm sure out of the thousands of witches and wizards we may be able to find one, is one is all your asking for." She said giving him a pointed look.

The Prime Minister nodded. "One is all we agreed on."

"Good; is there anything specific you need in this person?"

The Prime Minister nodded. " A military background or training would be preferred." He stated.

Madam Bones nodded and stood Hermione following close behind. "We will see you in a week Minister." She said bowing slightly.

He returned the bow. "In a week then. And I must impress on the importance not saying a word to anybody, even the person you are to assign to this project."

"You should not worry your self minister, we did sign a magic binding contract." Said Madam Bones smiling slightly.

And with a quick word she and Hermione where whisked away by port key to their office leaving a slightly disgruntled minister behind.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading my story so far that next chapters will be up soon!

AN: And if any one would like to be my beta reader, that would be great! Thanks


	2. Chapter I

The New Order

Chapter I

Harry Potter sat on his balcony overlooking Muggle London. He watched as university students started to line up for the bars and clubs that dotted the streets around his apartment building. He looked down at the picture in his hand it was of Ginny and his daughter Lily smiling up and the camera as they twirled in circles on their front lawn. Lily had Ginny's bright red hair that hung just below her shoulders the top half of it pulled back into a small pony tail with a green ribbon tied around it. Ginny had said it brought out her eyes, the same piercing green as Harry's so she had worn it all the time.

She had been five when this was taken. A week later they had been driving home from a fishing trip singing Camp Caribou sound track and chatting about their catches and the incident with the worm. He hated worms. When out of the blue they where T-boned on the driver's side by a drunk driver. Later in the hospital he found out that Lily had been killed instantly her body crushed from the impact. He had only sustained a few cracked ribs and a serious concussion that had put him in a coma for a week and a half. Ginny too had suffered a concussion and a broken arm but had gotten off relatively lightly. The driver had died also died later in the hospital.

He and Ginny had tried to work it out after that, but it had been strained a best; Six months later they had been divorced. Harry had left her the house and had moved out and into a little apartment in London close to where Ron and Hermione where living with their two kids.

A knock on the door brought him out of his self-imposed haze. He stood up shrugging on a shirt and turning on a light as he made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole. 'Now what would the air force want with him at' he shot a glance at the clock. '20:00'.

Harry opened the door. "Airman." He stated a question evident in his voice.

"Captain Potter, sir." The Airman stated clicking his heels together. "Orders from the General sir." He stated handing a sealed envelope to him.

Harry raised his eyebrow and took the envelope. "Thank you Airman." He said.

"Sir." The Airman said before clicking his heels one last time before turning a walking back down the hall.

Harry closed the door and inspected the letter with both his magic and eyes. He had joined the RAF a year after the final battle after he had figured out that the Auror corps would give him no challenge and wanted to only use him as a mascot.

As soon as he had gotten through officer training he had been recruited into Special operations where he had then gone through the most intense training program in the country. At the end of the one-year training period he had specialized in sharp shooting and explosives and was soon involved in covert opps. The only person he reported to was General Kevlin.

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Parliament. 0600. Dress Blues._

_General K._

He sighed, any meeting at the Parliament meant politics. Great. He shrugged off his shirt and jeans and crawled into bed. 'might as well have an early night.' He thought before waving his hand in the general direction of the lights and muttering _Nox_.

…..

_beep beep beep._  
Harry groaned as he looked at the clock. 0500. He stared at the clock silently wondering why the hell he was getting up at this time of the morning. He glanced at his bedside table and saw the note. Right, Parliament. damn.

He sat up and made his way to the shower waving his wand (which had been strapped to his forearm) at the coffee pot in the kitchen hoping that coffee would be done when he was finished.

When he stepped out of he shower he looked in the mirror. He was no longer the scrawny teenager that had defeated the dark lord, he was now almost 6'2 and his chest had filled out though he still didn't have a single hair on it. His face had lost the last of its baby fat and had become sharp and defined; he had gotten laser surgery to correct his vision before he had joined the Air Force allowing his green eyes to shine out un-hindered. He also had many scars littering his chest, back, and hands, from when he had been used as a decoy to get a UN delegate out of a North Korean camp, an extremely classified mission that he had just completed. His hair was cut military short and he was going prematurely white, not grey, white. On the up side at least he wasn't bald unlike Ron, who swore it was the result of being the twins test subject for the past twenty years.

After brushing his teeth and shaving, Harry slipped into his dress blues and pinned his medals on including one he was awarded by the Queen for service in the destruction of Voldemort and his army plus his Order of Merlin first class, which was charmed to allow only Witches, Wizards, and squibs to see it.

He straitened his tie before heading out into his kitchen to get his coffee, which he put into his fancy muggle thermal mug that had a lid and everything. He then did his mental check before apperating out of his apartment and to the designated area of the Parliament building that was used only by magical people.

There was a group of people huddled near the doors talking quietly with each other unawares of his presence. He looked around wondering where he was to go from here.

"Harry!" Some one exclaimed from the group, before throwing herself at him in a giant bear hug. He almost threw who ever it was off him when he realized that the bushy haired person that was choking him was not a crazy fan, but Hermione.

"Mione. Cant, breath." He choked out.

"Oh, sorry Harry." She stated letting him go quickly and backed up a step before running her eyes down him critically.

"Hmm," she striated his jacket and cleaned up the mess my coffee had made when she had tackled me with her wand. "much better."

"If you're done your inspection mother, I believe Madam Bones is waiting for us." Harry stated his brow raised an evil twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione blushed before turning and leading him over to the small group watching them in amusement. "Harry, this is Madam Bones, General Kevlin, Dr. Burns. Everyone this is Captain Potter."

"Minister, General, Dr." He stated; he of course knew them all but this was merely a formality.

"Come, our meeting with the Prime Minster starts in five minutes." Stated Madam Bones who turned on her heel elegantly and lead them out the door of the chamber, the General falling into step beside her.

Harry fell into step beside Hermione. "What's going on Mione?" he asked quietly.

"I can't tell you Harry. All I can say is that what they're going to propose is your kind of weird."

Harry looked at her funny. "My kind of weird?"

Hermione grinned. "Yup. And just know that I think you should say yes."

"Riight."

They stopped in a waiting room of sorts with a secretary behind the desk. "The Prime Minister is waiting for you." She stated as she got up and opened the great oak doors that lead into a large oak paneled office.  
"I'll be waiting out here. " Stated Dr. Burns Harry's base Psychotherapist stated. Harry figured he was only there to give a statement on Harrys mental health, and as usual wasn't aloud in on the mission until after the mission was complete when the men needed him most. Harry was a common customer of his unfortunately.

"Captain Potter." Stated the Prime Minister rising to his feet in greeting. Both Harry and the General stopped and gave him a smart salute while the two women gave him a slight bow, as was custom in the Wizarding World. The three around him then sat down in the seats provided leaving Harry feeling just a little bit awkward in the office.

"Captain Potter what we are about to tell you is one of the most highly classified secrets in the world and thus must not be spoken to anybody but those who are currently present." Stated the Prime Minister pulling out a sheet of parchment. "As such I must ask you to sign a blood contract."

Harry nodded and pulled the contract towards him reading it over quickly. He then signed it and sliced his thumb on the small knife given to him and pressed his thumb beside his name sealing the contract.

The contact disappeared with a bright flash of light. And the Minister smiled and him before waving for him to take a seat.

"Now tell me Captain Potter, what do you know about Merlin…"

…

A Week Later

"This is insane Hermione." Harry stated as he packed up all his stuff into his magically expanded trunk.

Hermione was refolding his cloths that he was just tossing hap hazardously into his trunk.

"Maybe, but you know your going to like it."

Harry stopped what he was doing. "But we're going to live so far away from each other."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "You seem to for get Mr. Potter that you are a Wizard and thus just a floo call away." She said in her most Snape like voice.

Harry shuddered. "Don't do that, you make me feel like I'm eleven again."

She slapped him up side the head. "Well somebody's got to other wise you'd forget your head." She went back to his bed and resumed folding. "Besides its not like we're ever home when you are."

Harry shrugged and took the last of his cloths from her and closed his trunk.

Hermione sighed and gave him a small booklet. "Heres your plane ticket and cab money, you should be getting in a five in the morning there time in Denver where you'll then take a cab to down town Colorado Springs. Your apartment building is right beside a coffee shop and your number 213."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you Mione for making sure everything was in order."

"Don't worry about it Harry, it was really the least I could do, just remember to act as muggle as you possibly can, Colorado Springs has no magical community."

"I know mum." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Hermione pulled him into one of her infamous bear hugs. "Don't get yourself killed Harry."

"By what aliens?" he asked cheekily trying to lighten the mood.

She punched him lightly in the arm whipping away a few tears. "By anything."

"I wont." He said before throwing his arm around her and walking her to the door.

"Did you talk to Ron and Ginny?" she asked.

"I visited Ron at the office."

"And?" Hermione prodded.

"He made me promise to be home for Christmas." Said Harry smirking.

"And how did he mange to do that?"

"He tackled me and sat on me until I agreed."

"In the middle of the Auror's office?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, at lunch time."

Hermione chuckled at her husband's antics; only he would ever dare to tackle The Harry Potter in the middle of a crowded room. "What about Ginny?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I sent a letter."

"Harry." Reprimanded Hermione.

"What do you want me to do? She's remarried and expecting, the last thing she needs is for her ex-husband to show up at the door and tell her that he is going away on another top secret mission that could get him killed."

"Harry, you two need to talk."

"We did talk Hermione, and she stated loudly and clearly what she thought about me."

"That was years ago." Argued Hermione.

"Hermione can we just drop it." Said Harry running a tired hand through his hair a sure sign of stress.

Hermione sighed. "Fine." She then turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger Harry." She gave him one last smile before apearating out of his empty apartment.

Harry stood there for a moment before shrinking his trunk and stuffing it into his carry on. He then put his key in the envelope on the kitchen counter and let himself out finally closing this chapter of his life.

* * *

AN: Again thanks for reading. Stage whisper Now click the GO button and Review!! 


	3. Chapter II

The New Order

Chapter II

Brig. General Jack O'Neill, sat at his desk in the pentagon ignoring the slowly rising stack of paper work, doodling. That was until his phone rang.

"O'Neill… no, no, let him in Cynthia." He then hung up and looked expectantly at the door.

"Hank." Stated as his friend and CO of the SGC, General Landry, walked in the door all dressed up.

"Jack." Hank said smiling.

"Come in, come in, to my humble abode."

"How are you Jack?" asked Hank and he sat down on the large chairs in front of Jacks desk.

"Oh, you know, fishing seasons great this year."

General Landry chuckled. "I'm sure Jack."

"So what brings you all the way out to Washington?"

"We've got a new recruit at the SGC."

Jack raised his eyebrow at that. "Yes, we get new recruits all the time Hank." He said as if talking to a very young child.

"Yes but this ones different." Stated Hank handing over a folder.

"How so?" Asked Jack as he flipped through the personel file.

"The British Ministry of Magic sent him over. Apparently the President and the Defense Minister have been fighting to get a magically trained person into the Stargate program for the past seven years."

Jack frowned. "Why now?"

Hank winced. "Their arms where twisted a bit."

"Not the smartest idea." Jack sighed and placed the folder on his desk. "So why did the president want a British wizard and not an American?"  
"He went to Hogwarts." Stated Hank as if stating the obvious.

"And…?"

"Right, I'd forgotten you just found out about the magical world." Hank smirked remembering that conversation well, not many things could throw the old General off; the fact that there was a magical community sitting under his nose the whole time, did. He sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Hogwarts is one of the most elite schools in the world, only the children with the most magical powers go there. Those children who are magical but aren't considered powerful enough are sent to lesser schools like our Salem Academy for example. The reason America doesn't have an elite school like Hogwarts is that in general our children are born with very little power with a few exceptions. While the UK on the other hand is the opposite with many children born into larger powers."

"So what's so dandy about this guy," asked Jack.

"He's probably considered the most powerful person since Albus Dumbledore." Stated Hank in awe.

"He's the guy who killed Grindlewald, Hitler's lackey right?" asked Jack.

"Yup. But this Captain Potter killed Voldemort, leader of the last two major magical wars."

Jack whistled appreciatively. "So why'd you bring this to me?"

"I need you to go through his file, and yes that's his full file minus a few cases that is UN classified."

"Now why would you need me to go through it?"

Hank hesitated. "I initially wanted him to go to Atlantis to help Colonel Carter in fighting the Wraith, but after I went through his file I'm afraid he would be more of a hindrance that a help."

"You mean with his magical capabilities?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes and no." stated Hank hesitantly. "Going through his file I have noticed some things,"

"Like?" prodded Jack.

"Well, for one he's used to being behind the scenes but still in command."

"Huh?"

"Just read the file and give me your honest to god opinion," stated Hank. "I'll be back in a week." He said forcefully making Jack feel like he was back as a misbehaving Colonel and not a Brigadier General.

"Yes sir." He said snapping off a halfhearted salute. "Have a good week." He called at the retreating General.

Jack then looked at the very large folder, then at his other paper work, and back again, before he finally slammed his head on his good mahogany desk in irritation and groaned.

Cynthia used to occurrences like these just shook her head and continued on working smirking in amusement at her boss's antics.

Harry stepped off the plane and stretched his long arms before making his way over too where the luggage was being circulated with the other weary passengers. He sighed; it had been a long flight as they had stopped over in New York to pick up some more people and they had been stalled do to an electric malfunction. Because of that they had been delayed by several hours while the technicians fixed whatever was wrong.

After he had finally gotten through the passport check it was coming on 0900 and he was looking for a cab rather unsuccessfully.

"Captain Potter?" asked a man dressed in civies like himself. He was about 5'11 and wore a pair of glasses. He had bright blue eyes, and while his demeanor was kind and caring there was also that wariness about him that he had learned the hard way to stay alert.

"And you are?" asked Harry.

"Ah sorry," He stated holding out his hand. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, I work at the SGC."

Harry took his hand warily. "Captain Harry Potter. Didn't know the USAF had a habit of getting a doctor to do an Airman's work."

Daniel snorted. "They don't, I just happened to know this Airman and he called me to come pick you up as his wife had just gone into labor a few hours ago."

Harry's eyes softened at that. "Ah." He raised his eyebrow. "So are we going?"

Daniel started. "Right, this way," he said taking off through the crowded Denver airport.

"So what do you do as a living?" asked Harry as they sat in traffic trying to get to the highway that led out of Denver and to Colorado Springs.

"I'm the head of Archeologist department and the head linguist of the SGC." Stated Daniel. "I'm also apart of SG-1."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're the one who got the Stargate working."

Daniel looked over at him in amusement. "I'm surprised you didn't know that before."

"They really just skimmed over everything telling me the basics, they just said that the archeologist who opened the Stargate was still apart of the lead expedition team SG-1." Harry stated. "Do you know where they're assigning me?"

"No, that's not decided until you've gone through a series of tests and courses to determine where your best suited. You'll be starting that tomorrow with a bunch of other officers."

"What will be in these courses?"

"Well, the first day is dedicated to your physical and medical examinations, and then you'll be doing the mandatory phsyc evaluation. After that we'll be putting you through Alien 101, it's a two-week course where you'll learn about Alien weaponry, ships, languages, technology, anything that has become useful to the SGC in fighting off our galactic enemies. You'll also learn how to approach a civilized race, make allies, how not to make enemies, and how to use Alien technology."

"Right anything else I should know about?"

"After that the trainees are put through a test basically to see how you work under stress as a team and against technology you have never been up against before. You are split up into groups of four, usually two scientists and two military personnel.

Once your split up you get a trial test to figure out your team, their strengths their weaknesses, after that you have three chances to get through the test which, by the way, all are different, and you must pass with a 90; if you don't you all fail."

Harry whistled. "Success rate?"

Daniel smirked. "Less than 40."

Harry smirked back ready for the challenge handed to him on a silver platter.

The few hours drive after that was filled with small talk were Daniel filled him in on all the good places, like where to do laundry and get groceries. All in all it was an uneventful ride.

The following morning found Harry standing in front of the large glass window of the SGC's briefing room overlooking the Stargate. He glanced around at the eight other people in the room. There were three other military types like himself, two Captains and a Lieutenant, as well as two scientists, Perkinson, and Jenkins, as well as an, Anthropologist, and a Linguist.

He turned quickly as he saw the General of the base walking into the room and snapped off a salute along with the others.

"At ease." General Landry stated with a deep gravelly voice. He then sat down at the oval table and waited as every body else followed. "Before we can start sending you off world you must complete a two week program to teach you all about what this base is about. Now I believe the Airmen sent to collect you explained what you are to be up to in the next two weeks so I wont waist your time on that, do any of you have any questions." General Landry paused and looked at them. "No. Good. Now after the lessons you will be split up and put through a series of tests that are designed to test your capabilities in tight situations and see how you work in a team setting. You will have three tries to pass with a 90 if one of you fail, you all fail, because no matter what the pentagon says, on this base one loss of life is a failure even if you succeed the actual mission.

Now on that note today will be dedicated to your medical, physical, and phsyc evaluations." He stood up. "Dismissed."

Harry stood up and turned to leave with the rest of the group towards the infirmary where they where to be poked and prodded by horrible needles when he heard. "Captain Potter my office now!" over the din.

Harry turned and made his way over to the Generals office and stood at attention in front of the large desk his indifferent mask, courtesy of Snape, fixed firmly on his face.

"At ease Captain and have a seat." Stated the General who was pulling a file towards him.

"Yes sir." Stated Harry as he cautiously took a seat in the chair facing the desk, he felt like he was back in Dumbledore's office again 'minus the flaming turkey of course,' he thought fondly.

After a few moments of silence the general started. "I'll just cut to the chase. This is about your ability to use magic. And while necessarily that's not to different from what we deal with every day here on the base I'd like you to keep your ability on a need to know basis. Now the only people who know right now are myself, Dr. Lamb, and Colonel Mitchell, my 2IC. Once you get through this program we will be telling your team and possibly SG-1, incase something goes wrong. Understand."

"Yes sir."

"Good, you should probably get to the good Dr. Lamb, don't want to miss your exam." General Landry said in an obvious dismissal.

"Thank you sir." Stated Harry smiling slightly at the General. He then snapped off a quick salute and left off to the evil, oops, he meant nice hands of the good Dr. Lamb.

* * *

AN: Well there it is Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, seriously, I got nothing but nice thoughts sent my way, and I'd like to thank you.

There's a few questons I'd like to address.

First off, No this will NOT be a Slash story. Sorry to those who wanted it but while I do enjoy reading a good slash story from time to time, I don't think I could ever write one with out ruining the whole thing. Will there be any ships? I don't know yet, ask me in a few weeks.

Second, Will you be updating every day? No I will not. As much as I'd love to, between both school and work, its not going to happen. I will update once a week though.

Third, I was asked about what the timeline is, and I must apologize, I was basing this off of the end of SG1 season ten and realized to late that I'm off on the Harry Potter timeline by a few years. Sorry but I'm not going to change it now.  
So here it is.  
2000- Voldemort is defeated. Harry marries Ginny.  
2001-Lily is born. Harry joins the RAF  
2004- Lily dies, divorce.  
2007- Harry reassigned to the SGC.

BTW I'm still looking for a beta reader.

Tootles, J


End file.
